This invention relates to a cutting liquid sorting apparatus.
There are many kinds of cutting liquids for a machine tool which are water soluble cutting liquids and/or oily cutting liquids.
In the prior art, a machine tool is equipped with only one tank for receiving the cutting liquid and a single pump for pumping the cutting liquid within a base of the machine tool. Therefore, after the water soluble cutting liquid is used in a tank, it must be completely discharged so that the tank can be cleaned. After that, the oily cutting liquid can be used in the same tank. Also, after the oily cutting liquid is used in a tank, it must be completely cleaned so that the water soluble cutting liquid can be used in the same tank.
Accordingly, it takes a long time for cleaning the tank.